


Souls are Eternal

by Tinesusfantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinesusfantasy/pseuds/Tinesusfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a first words tattoo AU for all of the romance-able characters in Dragon Age. The first part of each chapter will be from the canon characters' (Alistair, Anders, Blackwall, etc.) POV and the second part will be from my wardens'. The first part will be made with as generic a warden as possible in mind so you can interpret it as about yours as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AlistairxFemale Warden

_Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge.     ~Plato_

 

**Alistair Theirin**

Alistair didn't remember a time when the words weren't there but was told they came after he was already born, making his soulmate younger than him. His soulmate. When Alistair asked about it, Eamon said that his soulmate was the person who Alistair would love most and would Alistair most in return. He couldn't see the words himself without the aid of a mirror, but he could never forget that they were there with the way people would always glance at them. He didn't think much of them at that age, didn't really understand them, but he never forgot the pretty writing half circling his neck.

* * *

When he was ten he was angry. Angry at the Arlessa for hating him based on a lie. Angry at Arl Eamon for letting her believe it and sending him away. Angry at himself for destroying his last connection to his true family. During this time, the words at his neck became a comfort that saved him from a crushing loneliness. He had a soft heart, and he  _wanted_ the Arlessa to like him and to make Arl Eamon proud. The Arl was the closest he'd ever had to a father, and Alistair couldn't help but feel abandoned. With the words, he knew the loneliness would pass because there was someone out there who would love him and not care that he was somebody's bastard. Out there was someone he could give his whole heart to and feel safe with. He just had to wait.

* * *

 Even after Alistair joined the Grey Wardens, when he was surrounded by his chosen family, he still thought about the words. He knew that Duncan's words, hidden somewhere underneath his clothes, had turned from inky black to smokey grey. He wanted to know who Duncan's soulmate was and how they died but didn't dare ask. He knew it was ridiculous, but he feared Duncan would cast him out as Eamon did. He didn't ask, but he wondered.

* * *

He didn't plan on annoying the mage. Initially. He really didn't! All he wanted to do was tell the blasted mage the revered mother wanted to see him. He didn't know the man would be so grumpy about it. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a woman approach and for a moment feels as though he's been hit upside the head by a hurlock. She was beautiful, and he was still rather annoyed at the grouchman (who had  _finally_ gone to see the revered mother), so he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. He does, however, notice her eyes widening and, hey, who knew eyes could be such a pretty color? He finally manages to get his brain refocused when he sees her begin to speak.

"I know exactly what you mean." Oh.  _Hey._

She has a soft smile on her face, and his cheeks feel too warm. He is pretty sure he looks like an idiot with the goofy smile on his face, but he doesn't care because he is pretty sure this beautiful woman is his  _soulmate_. "Wait, we haven't met, have we?"

 

 

* * *

 

_A man must dream a long time in order to act with grandeur, and dreaming is nursed in darkness.     ~Jean Genet_

 

**Emma Amell**

Noah told them that they once had two other siblings who were taken away for doing magic. Emma knew Noah had magic too, he had used it on her when she scrapped her knee once, but he had to hide it or he would be taken. She'd promised Noah not to tell anyone, but she couldn't keep it from Charlie. Charlie was their sis- _brother_ and Emma had to tell  _someone_.

It had been an accident. Charlie had been letting his mouth run, and a templar overheard. Emma and Charlie both cried when Noah was taken away. Emma knew his words, knew how "Please, get a healer." had woven itself underneath Noah's hair almost a year ago. She remembered her scrapped knee and wondered if he would be the healer his soulmate needed. They moved away four days later.

* * *

 

Two years passed, and Emma and Charlie both developed magic. They never stayed somewhere more than two months now, in part because of Charlie's temper, though Emma didn't blame him. Emma was angry too, but she turned her anger into honeyed words  _(That wasn't magic; you hit your head pretty hard there; when was the last time you ate; are you alright?)_. Those people wanted to separate them, and Emma fought tooth and nail to keep them together and protect her brother. Sometimes, covered in the blanket of night while their father slept in the next room, they would look at their words. They both knew a blight was coming, just as they knew Charlie would burn alive three hundred men. Despite the dark promises on their skin, they both found comfort in their words. They made up whispered stories about what they would say in return and the daring adventures they would go on with their future husbands.  

One day Charlie's temper flared too close to a templar, and Emma still couldn't blame him because two boys had been beating a cat with sticks. Emma knew she couldn't convince the templar no magic had occurred (she could still feel it buzzing in the air), so she convinced him it was her who cast it. It wasn't hard-she was a mage. She convinced Charlie to run away, which was difficult, but he ran to their father with tears in his eyes and a litany of 'sorry's still on his lips.

* * *

It took five days to travel to the circle, and she very determinedly did not cry until night had fallen and her fellow apprentices were asleep. In the morning Jowan gave her his sausage and told her he missed his family too. He had "You're not suppose to be in the Chantry this late." on his wrists so they crept in there some nights and sat waiting for the destined reprimand.

* * *

It took two and a half weeks before they finally made it to Ostagar because, as she always knew it would, the Blight had come to Ferelden. She explores almost the whole camp before finally coming upon the man she assumes must be Alistair and watches with faint amusement as the mage Alistair has been teasing storms off in a huff. 

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." She feels her eyes widen in shock when she realizes what this means.

And smiles when she returns with, "I know exactly what you mean". The Blight did, after all, bring her and her soulmate together.

 

 


	2. LelianaxWarden

_A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.     ~Elbert Hubbard_

 

**Leliana**

Lady Cecilie was not present Leliana's whole life, so she would never be able to say who Leliana's father was or when Leliana's words came in. But despite not being Leliana's mother, Lady Cecilie cared for the girl as if she was Cecilie's own. Seeing the adorable little girl so despondent after Oisine's death tugged at the noble's heart, and Lady Cecilie swore to do whatever she could to cheer the girl up again.

Leliana could have received a thousand dolls or dresses, but all she wanted was books. She enjoyed them all, from the dark tragedies to the bright epics. Her favorites, however, were the romances. The idea of soulmates and forever never failed to set her heart pounding, and sometimes, after dance lessons and bedtime stories, Leliana would gently trace the words that marked her and wonder what she did for them to say such a phrase.

* * *

When she was sixteen she visited Val Royeaux for the first time with Lady Cecilie. Everything was so beautiful; the statues, the masks, the shoes. She felt she could barely catch her breath! The best part of that night, though, was meeting Marjolaine. The wealthy widow intrigued Leliana and set the girl's heart aflutter.

After that trip, Marjolaine began visiting Lady Cecilie's house. Cecilie's age didn't lend itself to long visits, so Leliana was left to entertain, a duty she greatly enjoyed. Her and Marjolaine grew closer, and before she knew it, she was being invited to partake in a hunting trip.

* * *

Leliana loved being a bard. She loved the danger and intrigue. She loved traveling with Tug and Sketch, the two with "I'm going to kill this nug humper, so if you have any business with him it's going to have to wait." and "Are you serious?" marking their bodies. She loved traveling to new and exciting places. And most of all, she loved simply being with Marjolaine. 

Leliana knew they weren't soulmates, had seen the grey "I'm going to kill you now." above her lover's heart. However, the woman was funny and smart and beautiful and _Leliana's_ , even if not forever. Marjolaine taught Leliana many things, but the lesson she treasured most was that love and happiness weren't limited to the words on her skin.

* * *

In Lothering, Leliana let her heart heal. Marjolaine's betrayal and Tug's death weighed heavily on her spirits, so she spent two years rediscovering herself and learning about the Maker. During that time, for the first time in a long time, Leliana felt something like peace.

* * *

She is as shocked as anyone to hear of King Cailan's death at Ostagar, and when she sees the group enter the tavern, she immediately recognizes what they are. Unfortunately, she isn't the only one, but she tries to convince Loghain's men to leave, that the group is merely more refugees. They don't buy it and as soon as she hears a familiar clash of steel on steel she knows the time for words is over. 

The Wardens spare the scoundrels, and Leliana breathes a sigh of relief. Lothering doesn't need any more death at the moment. Leliana apologizes to the leader of the group, who in return turns toward Leliana and speaks, "I appreciate what you tried to do."

Leliana swears her heart stops for a moment. The leader is smiling, so they must already know what they are to each other. Leliana finds herself smiling back almost involuntarily, and her heart feels lighter than a cloud. _Thank the Maker for this gift._

 

* * *

 

_Because one is content with oneself, one doesn't need others' approval.     ~Lao Tzu_

 

**Finley Cousland**

Finley was ten by the time she noticed that she was a little different from the other girls her age. Besides the fact she was learning to weild a sword and shield, she didn't really care for boys. Her older brother had already had five different girlfriends by that point, but one in particular, Bree, changed things for Finley. Bree was tough, never backing down from Fergus' challenges, but she was also kind, helping Finley climb trees when she followed the two into the woods. One afternoon while the three were high in the branches of an old oak tree, Bree let out a loud belly laugh due to something Fergus had said, and Finley felt her heart pound and mouth dry as she watched the dark skinned beauty. She realized that she was getting a crush.

When she went to lessons the next day, she anxiously sought Nan's advice. Girls weren't suppose to have crushes on other girls! Nan soothed and reassured Finley that everything was okay. Nan told her a story, and Finley finally felt her heart calm. It _was_  okay for girls to like girls and for boys to like boys. She believed Nan's words but still worried. Would her family think differently of her of they knew? Would her friends? She decided to keep the new found discovery a secret between her and Nan.

* * *

By the time she was eighteen, two other girls knew of Finley's secret, though mainly because they felt the same towards the fairer sex. Her brother was marrying a beautiful woman from Antiva, and Finley felt nothing but happiness for her brother. What she didn't like was the young men her mother kept introducing to her. Social etiquette demanded she attend the wedding with a date.

Two nights before the wedding she was still refusing all suitors. Finley and her mother were arguing about it, and Finley felt her frustration rising; angry tears stung the backs of her eyes. Her mother simply didn't understand! In the end she exploded, her precious secret hurled out of her too quickly to catch. As soon as the words escaped, Finley felt her throat tighten, and seconds seemed to pass like hours before her mother finally processed what had happened. 

"Oh. Well, darling, why didn't you just say so earlier? We could have avoided this whole mess." Finley's chest seemed to be impossibly tight and her tears spilled over in relief. 

* * *

Before the wedding, Finley hadn't met Oriana, who had met Fergus when he took a trip to her home country. A large portion of their courtship was conducted through letters, and even though Finley had seen neither of their words, the whole family knew the two were soulmates. Growing up Finley never thought much about the words over her heart. To begin with, she knew they were wrong. The Grey Wardens were a fierce and honorable order; there was no greater privilege than to join. Any soulmate that would speak so poorly of the group required careful consideration. 

Yet, seeing her brother with Oriana gave Finley doubts. Her parents had always loved each other dearly, so the impact of a soulmate was lost on Finley. But Fergus' longest relationship before Oriana was four months, and he courted the Antivan for over a year before finally proposing. Anyone with eyes could see how besotted the couple were, and Finley could not quell the jealousy that plagued her heart. Finley had never wanted to meet her soulmate before, but since the wedding, she couldn't wait for the day she found her perfect other half.

* * *

It has been a long day already, and it looks like it's about to get longer. Finley barely suppresses a sigh as the man starts his angry rant about her being a traitor. Surprisingly, a Chantry sister comes to her defense, and Finley worries about the Sister's safety. These men don't look like the type to care about civilian casualties. 

Eventually, Finley steps forward, demanding the man tell her why he calls her a traitor. It is the Sister who answers Finley's question, though ("Teyrn Loghain claims the Grey Wardens betrayed the king, or haven't you heard?"), and Finley feels her whole body go numb for a moment. Unfortunately, it is a moment too long, and she barely has time to defend herself before the men attack. 

While she fights, Finley watches as the Sister produces two hidden daggers which she wields with deadly precision. Watching the pretty redhead plunge a blade in an attacker's sholder brings a blush to Finley's face.  _Oh, yes_ , she thinks to herself.  _I could easily fall in love with you._

 

 

 


	3. MorriganxWarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me twice as long to post this chapter, it's been a rough couple weeks for me.

_Your perspective on life comes from the cage you were held in.      ~Shannon L. Alder_

 

**Morrigan**

She was already six years old by the time the words first appeared. The writing was nearly illegible, and when she asked, Mother told her they would be the first words someone important would tell her. Initially she thought that meant she would meet royalty one day, but Mother explained the person would be important to Morrigan but not necessarily the rest of the world. Morrigan couldn't help but think there was more to it than that, but she didn't press.

* * *

Her mother never stopped her from exploring, but Morrigan couldn't work up the courage to actually enter the small village until she was well into her fifteenth year. The humans in the village were very strange. She did her best to learn about the world through her questions, but the answers she received were often conflicting or subjective. The only thing she accepted as true was the meaning of the words. Some used more flowery explanations than others, but Morrigan came to understand the 'important person' Mother talked about was Morrigan's soulmate. She doubted she would 'love' her soulmate. The closest she had felt to love was what she felt for her mother, and Morrigan didn't think that counted. 

* * *

It wasn't many years later that Morrigan quit visiting the villages. The humans were cruel, senseless beings that ruled themselves by arbitrary laws and traditions that she saw no logic in following. Instead, Morrigan spent more time with the animals in the wilds. She learned the shapes of birds and bears and spiders. When it all became too much, she escaped into these forms.  There, life was simpler. 

"You can spend the rest of your life as an animal, foolish girl, but you will still be a human." Mother's words were never the soft comforts and encouragements other children received, but at least her mother never lied.

* * *

There is a group of Grey Wardens in the Wilds, or so Mother says anyway. Morrigan is meant to watch them and discover why they are here, so watch she does, noting the three vials they fill with darkspawn blood. She knows a little of how Grey Wardens gain their abilities, so it is not a big leap for her to guess what the vials are for. She assumes they will leave once all the vials are collected, but to her surprise, they press on.

It is not until they reach the ruins and approach the previous location of the Grey Warden treaties that she understands. Since her mother has the treaties and sent Morrigan to watch the group, Mother must have meant for Morrigan to bring the group back to the hut.  _The things I do for Mother,_ she thinks, and with a sigh she gets ready for her dramatic entrance. 

Three of the four Grey Wardens are ready to stab her or beg for her mercy at the slightest provocation. Only one holds no fear or suspicion, only a pure curiosity that makes her weary. She knows why the group is there, but one can never hold their secrets too close. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" she accuses. It is the curious one that replies, "I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower." 

_I hate Mother._

 

* * *

 

_Forgive, O Lord, my little jokes on Thee and I'll forgive Thy big one on me.      ~Robert Frost_

 

**Maferath Tabris**

Cyrion was concerned when his pregnant wife told him, if they had a son, she wanted to name him Maferath. He thought naming their child after Andraste's betrayer was  _asking_ for trouble. His beautiful wife followed the gods of her Dalish mother, but the other elves of the alienage followed the Maker and would not take kindly to the sacrilege. When he said as much, Adaia's face turned red, and she declared since the Maker loved everyone, he would love their child. Anyone in  _Thedas_ that had a problem would deal with her. Cyrion would continue to put up half-hearted arguments for a few more months, but looking into her face he already knew he would conceed.

* * *

Adaia taught Maferath how to sneak and steal and slice a neck with a dagger while Cyrion was at work. Together mother and son would sneak out at night and ply their trade. They worked well together once Maferath was properly trained, but he gained a sense of invincibility, which led to carelessness and mistakes. 

His mother told him to run, and like the betrayer he was, he did. Maferath was the last to see Adaia alive (as far as they knew), but he didn't shed any tears over his mother's death if only because Shianni cried enough for the both of them.

* * *

Maferath wasn't thrilled about the wedding. His parents had married for love, and Maferath didn't see why he couldn't also. True, none of the girls in the alienage had ever caught his eye, but that didn't change the fact that he knew nothing about his soon-to-be bride besides her name and that she wasn't his soulmate. Her "Good morning, how may I help you?" didn't fit with his mark. Unfortunately, tradition demanded that all alienage elves that reached eighteen without finding their soulmate would participate in an arranged marriage. Maferath knew he was going to marry Nesiara, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Out of all the ways he imagines meeting his soulmate, the middle of darkspawn infested wilds is near the very bottom.  _Why can't my life ever be simple?_ he thinks as he hears "Well, well, what have we hear?" The others tense up as the witch gives her speech, and Maferath surpresses a smirk. It appears that his soulmate has a flair for the dramatic.  _Good. It'll keep things interesting._

 


	4. ZevranxWarden

_The boundries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague.     ~Edgar Allen Poe_

 

**Zevran Arainai**

At a very early age Zevran learned an important lesson: soulmates did not equal a happily ever after. Equally important, he learned that a lifetime of sadness did not have to follow a soulmate's death. Some people moved on and once again found comfort in the arms of another. A prime example was Zevran's mother. Her soulmate died very shortly after she got pregnant (the doctor said disease, though she had her doubts), and Zevran's mother was forced into prostitution to pay her soulmate's debts and feed her child. Though it was no fairytale life, his mother was content with it and even found great enjoyment in servicing particular customers. Because of these lessons, Zevran decided that it didn't matter who said the words on his back; he should take advantage of life's pleasures where ever he could.

* * *

Zevran and Talisen may have been the only ones in their group to survive assassin training, but they weren't very good assassins until they met Rinna. She was only seven, but she had a quick mind and could read people like books. The three got on famously and suited each other so well that Eoman Arainai made them a permanent team.

The three were inseparable. They spent all their time together talking about anything and everything, so no one was surprised when the three eventually became romantically involved. As assassins, it was likely their soulmate would be one of their targets, so they decided to find love and comfort from people they trusted. Even so, it wasn't a surprise when at sixteen, Rinna spent four whole days crying on her lovers' shoulders after killing her soulmate.

* * *

After Rinna died, it was almost as if Zevran had died with her. Talisen tried his best to protect and encourage his lover, but the depression was too consuming. All three had cared for each other, but what Zevran and Rinna had ran deeper, ran closer to love.

After almost two years of alternating catatonia and sociopathy, Talisen was near ecstatic when Zevran began taking a few jobs again. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Talisen pushed aside the warnings of the little voice in the back of his head.

* * *

When Zevran starts to wake up he notices that his head is pounding and his body feels heavy. The sunlight burns his eyes as he squints up at his target, and he is distantly surprised they haven't killed him yet. He must have said that out loud because the Warden's eyes widen briefly in surprise.  _Hmm, interesting._

The Warden's face is a careful mask of indifference as they drone, "I have some questions." and Zevran doesn't know whether to laugh or cry because he has always known his soulmate would be one of his targets. Now he just has to convice them not to kill him.

 

* * *

 

  _Pain nourishes your courage.     ~Mary Tyler Moore_

 

**Myrin Mahariel**

It was a common pastime among the Dalish children to make up stories about one's soulmate based on the words. The most fun was when a kid had a long sentence on them, like Myrin. Short ones, like Fenarel's "Sorry!", were simply too vague to create a good story around. Even with all the imagination and creativity a group of four- to seven-year-olds could muster, though, none of their stories came close to Tamlen's tragedy.

A city elf joined the clan with his four-year-old daughter after his wife's death in a fire. The girl was left with the other children during the day while her father was introduced to the other adults. She silently watched the other children, not responding to any prompts to play with them, and after a few days they took to ignoring her.

They were trying to come up with a story for Tamlen's soulmate when the girl came over and kicked Tamlen. He immediately sprung up with a hiss and growled out, "Why you little-!" The girl didn't look intimidated by the older boy, though. If anything, she looked delighted as she rolled up her sleeve and pointed at her words with an enthusiastic, "Tamlen!"

She opened up more after that and became practically joined at the hip with Tamlen. They didn't bicker with each other like the other children, but their equally impulsive behaviors still got them in a fair amount of trouble. The soulmate game became even more common after that, as the children hoped to be as happy as their friends. 

The happy love story turned dark a little over a year later, though, when the girl wandered too far out of camp during a game of hide-and-seek. Instead of another child, hungry wolves found her, and her screams haunted many nightmares for years. They didn't play hide-and-seek nor the soulmate game anymore after that.

* * *

Myrin knew he shouldn't have let Tamlen touch the damn mirror! He should have made them both leave to tell the Keeper about the ruins instead of, as usual, letting his curiosity override his common sense. What was done, was done, though, and as Myrin lay looking up under strange stars next to a stranger, he simply hoped Duncan was right about Tamlen being unsaveable. Myron thought the guilt would crush him if Duncan was wrong.

* * *

They're searching for survivors to question among the assassins when Leliana calls out that she found one who is, and luckily, it's the leader. The assassin is understandably disoriented as he first wakes. Squinting, he peers up at Myrin and says, "I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be." Myrin can barely contain his surprise at hearing the words tattooed across his forearm. Hope is already crawling up the back of his throat, but he shoves it down. This man tried to kill him, and he needs to know why. As for afterwards...well, hopefully assassins are as opposed to killing soulmates as Myrin is.


	5. AndersxHawke

_All the great things are simple, and many can be expressed in a single word: freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope.     ~Winston Churchill_

 

**Anders**

Sometimes his childhood seemed like a dream. Surely the boy that had been so happy and popular could not have grown up to be so angry and lonely. He'd remember, sometimes, the fear in his father's eyes before the templars came. Not fear for his son's safety (no, it was his mother that held that fear) but fear of what his son was. What he might become. Anders didn't blame or resent his father. Instead, he hated the templars for teaching common people that magic was something dangerous and to be feared. His one comfort were the words across his fingers. He didn't really understand them, but that didn't matter. All he cared about was one day finding them as a free man.

* * *

In four years, Anders had made seven escape attempts. Irving pitied the boy and Anders took advantage of that, being as glum and defenseless as possible when the first enchanter was around. It worked, but the pouting drew the eye of another mage as well. Karl, who was two years older, decided to cheer up Anders. At first, this just made Anders pout harder. He didn't want friends since he would just have to leave them behind when he was free again. He decided to ignore the other apprentice, however Karl barely noticed and kept sitting next to Anders while cheerfully rambling about everything from dragons to cucumbers. Despite himself, Anders was becoming fond of the older boy, so Anders switched tactics.  When Anders hid, Karl found him. If Anders was meanly sarcastic, Karl let the words slide right off him. Anders couldn't plan out new escape attempts with the older boy around, so Anders's new strategy was to charm Karl into leaving him alone. The strategy did work, but not exactly as planned. Karl trusted Anders more and felt comfortable leaving Anders alone when asked, but Anders found himself not wanting to ask. He had always wanted his first and last to be his soulmate, but his heart had other plans. Anders found himself falling fast for Karl, and the two became inseparable.

When Karl was sent to Kirkwall after his harrowing, Anders felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. All he had wanted to do was see Karl again, but it seemed he would not see anyone for awhile. Irving's protection had finally run out. At least he had Mr. Wiggums.  

* * *

When Rylock showed up to take Anders back to the circle, the last thing he expected was to be conscripted into the Grey Wardens. Though, with his words he should have expected it. Anders had no desire to join the ancient order, but it was better than being locked up in the circle again. Also, if he was a Warden, Anders might be able to see Karl again. He didn't hesitate when it was his turn to drink from the chalice. 

* * *

Anders is fairly certain that the boy has the wasting illness. His skin is already deathly pale, and Anders estimates the boy has 8-10 hours left without intervention. The amount of magic needed to cure a disease so far along almost completely drains him. He can already feel the headache forming as he searches for another lyrium bottle, but Justice warns him of an approaching threat. In the next second he has his staff in his hand ready to kill or defend. He issues a warning, he is low on mana and doesn't want to risk passing out in the middle of a fight due to a misunderstanding. A minute later he is grateful for his cautiousness when the stranger says, "Strange occupation for a Warden". Anders isn't sure what complications his soulmate will bring into his life, but for now he is willing to hear them out.

 

* * *

 

_The price of greatness is responsibility.      ~Winston Churchill_

 

**Garrett Hawke**

The words had marked Garrett's body since the day he was born. He had never seen them himself due to their location, but he had memorized what they said long ago. He wondered if his soulmate was a priest or healer of some sort. Whatever they were, they were taking life far too seriously. Garrett decided early on he would take on the role of comedic relief. His soulmate would need his ability to make any situation lighter.

* * *

 His entire life Garrett had witnessed the eternal love between soulmates. Malcolm and Leandra had the type of love between them that fairy tales were written about. They loved their children, rarely fought, and always made alone time for each other.

Garrett never considered that it could be lost so easily until a couple months after his twenty-second birthday, when Malcolm Hawke caught the sickness. Garrett had never been much of a healer, that was more Bethany's specialty, but the sixteen-year-old girl was no match for such a powerful disease. Leandra also caught the sickness, but unlike her soulmate, she recovered. The "What's your name?" circling her wrist faded to a smokey grey, and she didn't leave her bedroom for three days. For the first time in his life, Garrett wondered if having a soulmate was worth the risk of so much pain. 

* * *

 Being one of the only providers for four, along with paying off a huge debt, forced Garrett to mature. He still retained his sense of humor, but after Bethany's death and a year of being a smuggler's lap dog, it became harder. He could handle the pressure, he had to, but sometimes his jokes strayed closer to grim humor now. There were worse coping mechanisms to have, so Garrett didn't think too much about it.

* * *

 There is only one thing left to do, and then Garrett will be a proud partner in the deep roads expedition. He has heard good things about the Grey Warden healer; he is a kind, gentle man who heals the poor for free. They enter the healer's clinic, and Garrett's eyes are immediately drawn to the blond figure casting a blue glow over a young boy. Garrett takes the opportunity to study him. The healer must be around thirty, though he has a world weary tiredness about him that makes him seem a decade older. The healer turns away rubbing his face, and Garrett walks forward to talk to him. He only takes about three steps before the healer grabs his staff and whips around proclaiming, "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?" For a moment Garrett feels his whole body go numb as he processes what the words mean. After a second, he very carefully replies, "Strange occupation for a Warden." Garrett has no idea were things are going from here, but he is willing to see it play out. 


End file.
